DECLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS
by amo-draco
Summary: FIC PARA EL RETO DE San Valentin en la Orden Draco Dormiens


Este fic lo escribí para el reto del 14 de Febrero en la orden Draco Dormiens, al principio el reto consistía en "como declarársele a Draco", pero después se generalizo a solo hacer una aportación para el 14 de febrero, así que esto fue lo que escribí. No soy muy buena describiendo lugares así que encontraran que hay cosas muy vagas en la historia.

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Slash (relaciones con personas del mismo sexo), así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, te agradecería que te retiraras lo más antes posible.

Bueno ya no las hago esperar, disfruten mi fic. Y se les agradecerán sus reviews

**DECLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS (Escrito por amodraco)**

En el despacho de Dumbledore el director habla con un chico algo tímido e indeciso que pide su ayuda sobre un tema un "tanto" inusual.

Esta bien Harry, relájate, siéntate y cuéntame que te pasa –decía el amable anciano, mientras tomaba otro dulce de limón del cajón de su escritorio.

Pero… pero… ese es el problema Profesor no se como empezar con esto, es que… me da vergüenza contarle – El chico se ruborizó al recordar el motivo de su visita

Mira hijo yo se que es difícil tratar estos "asuntos" conmigo, se que preferirías hablarlos con alguien de tu entera confianza, por ejemplo Sirius o Remus, pero sabemos que ellos no están disponibles en este momento, así que – le tomo la mano al joven Gryffindor para darle confianza- por mi no te preocupes, he sido mas que un profesos para ti desde que naciste.

Esta bien, se lo diré de una buena vez, de golpe, así que le agradecería que no me interrumpiera hasta el termino de mi platica – se levanto de su asiento y sin mas, dijo: Director Dumbledore… estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy, si ya se que es una locura, –el niño que vivió caminaba de lado a lado de la oficina haciendo un movimiento un poco fastidioso con las manos- que no puedo enamorarme de mi peor enemigo y sin contar que es un chico, pero esto es lo que siento desde hace vario tiempo y me esta ahogando por dentro, y… me gustaría que usted me ayudara con este problema, aconseje qué puedo hacer¿usted cree que le agrade?... POR MERLIN ES UN MALFOY, pero aun así lo amo – esta ultima frase la repitió en un tono casi inaudible y un poco agitado ya que en su afán de terminar este relato lo mas pronto posible hablo tan rápido como pudo.

El Director Dumbledore lo miraba muy atentamente y silencioso con las manos entrelazadas mientras pensaba en que responderle, el chico rojo de la vergüenza permanecía con la cabeza agachada con ambas manos en el escritorio.

Esta bien Harry, en primer lugar cálmate, siéntate y escúchame muy bien, lo que sientes no es una locura, en si déjame decirte un secreto: tu papa en sus años de juventud también tuvo un pequeño "sentimiento" hacia un Malfoy, para ser mas específicos hacia Lucius Malfoy, pero claro después el se fijo en Lily y pues… el resto es historia ¿no crees? AH bueno a lo que iba, mira lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con Draco

Los ojos del niño que vivió se abrieron de par en par

Si ya se que es un poco arriesgado, pero el que no arriesga no gana, además un Gryffindor afrenta sus "problemas" no les huye, el hecho de que estés enamorado de un chico no es un problema grave, tu sabes que en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no es una cosa muy común pero tampoco una situación extraña, además cada quien cuando jóvenes tenemos ligeros sentimientos hacia el sexo opuesto, solo que unos lo aceptan y otros no.

Pero… profesos ni siquiera puedo articular dos frases con Malfoy sin que riñamos, sin contar que siempre esta con sus gorilas que lo protegen a toda costa y no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Mmmm bueno eso si es un problema, otra opción podría ser mandarle una carta de amor donde le declares tus sentimientos ya sabes es un buen detalle, y puedes acrecentar su interés firmándolo como "un amor secreto" o algo similar y decirle que si quiere conocerte te escriba de vuelta y así sabremos, bueno sabrás si le interesas o no. ¿Qué opinas Harry?

Al chico se le ilumino la cara era una buena opción, así no tendría que lidiar con la cara de sus locos amigos rondando o el golpe en el ojo que le podría dar el rubio Slytherin

Es una idea magnifica profesos, pero no se que escribirle

Solo dile lo que sientes, sin pensarlo, trata de imprimir en el pergamino tus sentimientos hacia él.

Pues tratare de hacerlo, bueno Director no le quito mas su tiempo, me voy, y gracias por su ayuda- Le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento y se retiro del despacho.

Durante todo el trayecto a su sala común pensaba en lo que le escribiría a su "futuro" amor.

Ya en la Torre de Gryffindor aprovecho que todos estaban estudiando para sus próximos exámenes y se puso a escribir su carta de amor.

Miles de pergaminos iban y venían, unos si bien les iba caían en el cesto de la basura y otros simplemente donde alcanzaba el poder de su tiro, la frase de entrada era el problema nada le satisfacía, se disputaba entre la clásica y aburrida frase "_Querido Draco_", "_Estimado_", "_Adorado_", "_Deseado_"…

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que las palabras de Dumbledore hicieron eco en su cabeza 'Solo dile lo que sientes Harry' y la frase salio por si sola y empezó a escribir:

_Delirantemente hermoso Dragón:_

_He pasado horas observándote, memorizándome cada rasgo tuyo, cada gesto, cada mirada, hasta formar una imagen exacta tuya en mi cabeza._

_Amo tu sonrisa arrogante que pones cuando sabes que eres el centro de atención o ese guiño de maldad que les lanzas a los según tu inferiores a ti, adoro la forma en que inclinas la cabeza cuando uno de tus amigos sostiene contigo una platica aburrida o ya discutida anteriormente._

_Incluso se que estarás haciendo en este mismo instante en que lees esta carta, apuesto que estas repasando cada gesto tuyo en tu mente para verificar si lo que digo es cierto mientras muerdes tu labio inferior, esto lo haces cada vez que te pones nervioso, no sabes como me enloquece que hagas eso._

_Pero la cosa que encanta de ti es la forma en que te tiras al pasto y ríes con todas tus fuerzas al ver como se revolotea el gran calamar cuando logras golpearlo con una piedra porque se que esa es tu sonrisa, es la ocasión en que te dejas ser tu mismo, sin mascaras._

_Daría todo por esta ahí a tu lado y esperar el atardecer reflejarse en el cristalino lago y pinte tus rubios cabellos de rojo, entrelazarme entre tus brazos y decirte que TE AMO, si leíste bien TE AMO DRACO MALFOY eres mas que una obsesión para mi, o una simple atracción de adolescentes, lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero, es mas fuerte que la san, la casas que pertenecemos o nuestro linaje, mis sentimientos hacia ti van mas allá de todo razonamiento, de toda logia o suposición, por ti daría todo, renunciaría a lo poco que tengo e incluso me negaría a mi mismo por verte feliz, odio esos días que te escondes en la Torre de Astronomía y pasas horas observando el paisaje debajo de ti, quien sabe que pensaras pero tu mirada gris es mas triste que un día nublado, si me aceptas te juro, te garantizo que borrare todo rastro de tristeza en tu rostro y te haré el hombre mas feliz en el mundo, dedicare mi vida a eso, solo basta una simple frase tuya._

_Atte. Tu amor secreto._

_P.D. Si quieres conocerme y entregarme tu corazón solo manda un pergamino con tu lechuza dirigida a tu amor secreto, el sabrá quien soy, espero ansioso tu respuesta._

Cuando el chico Slytherin termino de leer la maravillosa carta escrita con tinta rojo pasión, el pergamino tomo forma de una hermosa y finísima rosa azul que tenia una tarjeta con el mismo color de tinta, que decía:

"así como esta flor es única e inusual,

así es mi amor por ti"

H.

El joven olio la flor, la abrazo con tanto anhelo y se dejo caer sobre el gran sillón negro de cashmiere situado al lado de la gran chimenea que tenia en su habitación, sabia que en ese instante había entrado la palabra amor a su vida.

FIN

De esta forma quiero desearles un Feliz día de San Valentín a todos.


End file.
